


赛后小故事

by morinachen



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morinachen/pseuds/morinachen
Summary: 车，代发





	赛后小故事

【罗伊策】更衣室

警告：1、ooc  
2、婴儿车，一切剧情都是为车服务  
3、不喜点×  
4、打乱时间线  
5、故事是我yy的，生活是他们的。

梗概：大概是加盟拜仁之后的马里奥趁着和多特蒙德客场比赛的时候，潜入了多特蒙德的更衣室，和某个人发生了不可描述的事情......

 

以下正文：

马里奥太熟悉威斯特法伦球场了，熟悉到哪怕闭着眼睛也可以走到任何一个角落。他的前队友们对他也非常好，哪怕他加盟拜仁已经将近一年了，他在威斯特法伦比赛结束之后，还是能得到来自罗曼或者塞巴斯蒂安的糖果、来自罗伯特的摸头杀，当然还有来自马茨怒目而视，虽然马尔科说最近负责采购糖果的人已经是马茨，马茨会特意买咖啡味的糖果，而马里奥最喜欢的就是和咖啡有关的东西。

多特蒙德的队友对马里奥赛后窜到属于多特蒙德的更衣室已经见怪不怪了，因为他虽然转会去了拜仁，但是他在多特蒙德俱乐部里面还有一个叫罗伊斯的男朋友。大概是老大哥们都很理解异地恋的辛苦，等马里奥稍微收拾一下溜到多特蒙德更衣室的时候，更衣室已经空无一人，只剩下随意摆放的毛巾和拖鞋，还有淋浴间里面的水声。马里奥一猜就是马尔科还在浴室里面，他颇为人妻的找到了马尔科的座位，帮他简单收拾了一下，还在他的背包里面找了一条干净的毛巾，准备马上给洗完澡出来的马尔科擦身体。然后马里奥脱掉了临时裹扎身上的大衣，只剩下了在场上穿的拜仁球衣，他顺手从大衣口袋里面拿出了手机，才发现有一个未读消息，是马尔科发过来的，问比赛之后和他在一起有什么安排。

马里奥刚把短信点开，正准备玩一个情趣回复马尔科的时候，他听见浴室的水声停了，马尔科赤裸着上半身，甩着湿漉漉的头发出来了。马里奥拿着手边早已准备好的大浴巾走向了马尔科，一把把毛巾盖在了马尔科的头上，然后让马尔科坐在凳子上，然后帮马尔科一点一点的擦着头发。

马尔科享受着自家男友的精致服务，语气慵懒的说：“sunny你什么时候来的，我们比赛之后有什么安排吗？”  
马里奥大概帮马尔科擦完头发，又找了一个大衣搭在了马尔科肩膀上才开口说道：“我刚刚到，而且我在外面遇见了罗曼，他和我说多特这周末放假，不要额外加练，所以你有几天假期，我想我们可以计划一个短途旅行，就像以前一样。”  
马尔科听到了短途旅行，就把他穿着拜仁球衣的圆脸男友揽在了怀里，用他的下巴架在男友的肩膀上，语气带着三分散漫一分调笑的说：“sunny，咱们现在不是一个俱乐部里面的球员了，要我陪你出去短途旅行，你是不是要给他一点甜头？”  
马里奥正准备说话的时候他的手机突然响了。马里奥把放在凳子上的手机拿了起来，就坐在马尔科身上看了一下，原来是托马斯给他发的短消息，内容是通知他拜仁俱乐部原本休假取消了，周末要加练，而且还颇为促狭的说了一句马里奥你和马尔科要悠着点。马里奥看见悠着点这样的话小圆脸上不可避免的红了，他匆匆回复了托马斯，就把手机放下了。顺便把自己更加往马尔科怀里缩，然后有点失落的开口了：“看来你不用和我这个拜仁球员一起出去了，刚刚托马斯给我发短信说拜仁周末会加练，咱们两个只有一天时间在一起了。”

马尔科把他的圆脸小胖子从怀里挖了出来，给了他一个法式亲吻。然后马尔科满意的看到了一个晕晕乎乎的小胖子。紧接着马尔科用他那个久负盛名的眼珠子盯着马里奥然后带着诱惑的说：“sunny，我们试试在更衣室里试试吧。”一边说话一边手也没有停，一直在马里奥的敏感点上作怪，甚至还抓着马里奥的手往他的裤裆里面带。

马里奥的理智告诉他，他不能和马尔科在更衣室里面胡天胡地，但是遇见了马尔科、在马尔科怀里，还被马尔科亲吻之后的他哪里还存在着理智这种东西呢。马尔科抓住他的手往自己勃起的地方带，马里奥也是突然胆大了，他抓住马尔科的小兄弟之后就顺势跪在了马尔科的面前，他看着明显已经勃起的小兄弟，还坏心眼的隔着内裤吹了一口气，故意模糊着声音说：“马尔科你的东西怎么那么大。”哪个男人不喜欢自己的伴侣夸他大呢？马尔科也是一样的，他听见听到sunny这样说，他的小兄弟也特别给力的又大了一点。

这时候马里奥的恶魔因子突然又出来了，他先是隔着内裤一点一点的舔马尔科的小兄弟，还间歇性的吹两口气。马尔科受不了这个，就用手摸了一下马里奥的头，颇有催促之意。马里奥这才抬头看了马尔科一眼，圆圆的棕色眼睛湿漉漉的，已经有了些许情动之色。他还是很慢的一点一点的用牙齿咬下马尔科的内裤边缘把他的内裤拉了下来。

脱离了内裤的小兄弟恶狠狠的跳了起来，马尔科也恶趣味的用他的小兄弟在马里奥脸上拍了拍，还在马里奥漂亮的嘴唇上胡乱磨蹭着。这位在名满欧洲的年轻金童穿着拜仁的球衣跪在了地上，没有半点不甘愿的张开了嘴，先是尽心尽力的为马尔科好几个深喉，感觉呼吸有点不顺畅的时候，马里奥稍微吐出了一点，小心的用嘴唇包住了牙齿以免弄疼了马尔科。马里奥适应了一会儿之后，一边前后摆动脑袋，然后用手指轻柔的握住了他没有吃进去根部和囊袋，上下抚弄揉搓着。

马里奥嘴里很是舒服，又湿又热，还尽心尽力的舔弄着他。马尔科紧盯着在他两腿之间拼命吞吐的人，这幅景象过于淫秽了，不由的让他的呼吸边的又粗又急。马里奥像是被他的反应取悦到了一样，还在口腔里面试着活动舌头，想让马尔科更加舒服。可是马尔科的小兄弟分量不小，没有多久马里奥的嘴巴就麻了，居然流出了些许口水。

马尔科一看这样情景再也忍耐不住的在马里奥嘴里射了，然后把他的小兄弟从马里奥嘴里拿了出来，又坏心眼的拍了一下马里奥的屁股说：“sunny，你去把衣柜里面的润滑剂拿出来。”在性事中的马里奥出人意料的乖顺，乖乖的去更衣室的柜子里面拿出来了马尔科早就预备下的润滑剂递给马尔科，还顺便脱掉了裤子，浑身上下只有一件刚刚在场上比赛时穿的拜仁球衣，然后趴跪在了更衣室上唯一的沙发上。

马尔科深深的看了马里奥一眼，打开了润滑剂涂在了手上。在这过程中他没有说一句话，他怕自己一开口就会忍不住要了马里奥，毕竟他这样穿着拜仁球衣乖乖在多特更衣室被肏是自己在梦里都不敢想的事情，根本没想到能真的实现。

马尔科双眼泛红的走了过去，插在马里奥后穴里面沾了润滑剂的手指从一根增加到了三根，但是马尔科仍然怕伤到了马里奥，迟迟没有进行下一步行动。但是马里奥忍不住媚意的声音闷闷的传了出来：“你可以进来了，我已经准备好了，我真的很想你。”

马尔科听到这些忍不住眼神一暗，再也抑制不住自己，扶着自己又已经硬的快要爆炸的性器在马里奥后面湿润的穴口胡乱滑动了几下，然后猛地插了进去。先开始马尔科只是扶着马里奥的腰缓缓的动了起来，但是没过多久马里奥后穴的褶皱被慢慢撑开，连颜色都变成了粉色，咬着马尔科的深色肉棒不放，格外的色情。基本是马尔科一动，马里奥就带着色情意味的哼一声，那声音甚至可以称得上是柔软，和平时马里奥接受采访时的攻音大相径庭。马尔科自然是知道马里奥已经开始享受这场情事，所以两手带了点力气箍住马里奥的腰，大开大合的撞击了起来，发出的身体连接的啪啪声。

马里奥毫不意外的被肏的浑身泛红，舒服得手指和脚趾都无意识的蜷缩了起来。嘴里的呻吟也随着马尔科的声音变的断断续续，他的眼睛也已经不能全部睁开，生理性泪水在眼尾无意识的滑落。马尔科被他这幅景象迷惑了双眼，也迷惑了神志，他的腰和打桩机似的插入马里奥后面，动作激烈的让马里奥甚至不能用手撑住沙发把手，他的身体从趴跪变成了完全趴卧在沙发上。

过了许久，是马里奥先坚持不住被马尔科插射了出来。与此同时，他的后穴也因为他前面的射精而痉挛，止不住的收缩起来。马尔科也是猝不及防，也在粗喘一声之后被马里奥夹射了。


End file.
